Senior Year
by ReylanaMills
Summary: Because of the curse that had been broken during Zelena's reign, Regina has found her lost daughter from Daniel. Regina forces her to go finish high school. Alex isn't quite fond of this idea, but she quickly changes her mind as she meets new people. Will she get in trouble with her new love interest or new best friend? Will her past catch up with her?
1. New Beginning

**A/N : Mainly revolves around the daughter's life. But I just felt the need to toy with Regina's past with Daniel a little. I promise i'll explain that whole deal in future chapters. Tell me if i should continue. Thanks for reading!**

**Xoxo, Rm**

* * *

"Do I have to" she groaned looking out of the passenger window.

"Yes you do Alexandra, you are 18 years old therefore you must go to high school" Regina continued to drive towards the school.

"But I already graduated" she moaned

"That doesn't count exactly."

"Graduating from art school should count" she frowned leaning deeper into her chair.

"Let's reminisce shall we? You have no math credits past algebra 2 and no English credits after junior year because you dropped out to pursue your art skills. You didn't finish high school and only passed one year of your art school. So you didn't graduate yet. Come on you're getting a car just finish your senior year."

"A car to drive my family around" she sighed. "Gee this is dandy."

"We're here" they pulled up to Storybrooke high, it looked like any other high school. Except the barrier enchantment around it, ever since the whole Zelena incident the town decided to put up barrier spells around certain things.

"I'll walk you out" Regina said. She opened her car door just about to get out.

"Mom please don't" she said putting a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Regina said slightly hurt

"I'm not embarrassed of you if that's what you think, it's just I want to make friends for me and not because of who my parents are or who I'm related to"

"Fine, I'll see you home a little later. Snow and Emma asked if you can drive the girls' home."

She sighed and put on her sunglasses. "Bye mom."

She got out and headed for the door. Everyone stared at her and she didn't care. She wore floral high wasted shorts with thigh high heeled black boots pairing it with a beige flowy top. She went to the office to get her schedule and locker combination. Ignoring the whispers on everyone's tongue she opened her locker only to have it slammed in her face.

"Hey" She yelled

"I'm sorry, Madame." A young boy who seemed her age, he had a strange accent she couldn't tell where it was from. Maybe British? She thought to herself. He had short blonde hair and these amazing green eyes, he seemed like the lady charmer of the school. She realized she hadn't said anything yet.

"It's fine" she said trying to focus on reentering her combination. She opened it and threw her bag inside closed it and started to walk away.

"Okay" he said laughing. She turned around to look at him.

"What!" she snapped back.

He continued to stare at her, she started to feel self-conscious.

"I'll see you later, angel" he started to walk away.

"Whatever Romeo" she shook her head and headed for her class with Mr.C

She walked into first period everyone continually to stare at her.

"Why don't you introduce yourself miss" Mr.C said

"Okay" she got up, "I'm Alex, and I used to live in New York until the curse brought me back here." She sat down again. Students continued to chatter lowly asking of her origin. A girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes sat right next to her.

"Hello, I'm Daphne, you're gorgeous! I absolutely love your outfit! And do I spy a tattoo on your back!" She said smiling, she was so cheery and peppy for 9 in the morning.

"Uh, thank you. It's Arabic, it says not all who wander are lost."

"What's the story behind it" she scooted closer to her.

"You're quite nosey Daphne." Alex laughed

"So, are you going to tell me?" she asked

"Long story short, I've done some things in the past that I'm not proud of, thinking I was lost in my ways but I just had to accept the fact that I wasn't the one who was lost, I just needed to accept myself."

"Wow, such inspiration" she said teasingly

"Daphne!" Alex yelled

Daphne laughed, "I'm just kidding! That's so cool"

"Sure" she said rolling her eyes

The door opened causing everyone to look.

"Ah, Mr.C" the boy from this morning said

"Mr. Ace, always a pleasure to have you late in my class" Mr.C said continuing his lecture.

"What's his name" Alex asked watching him take a seat next to a bunch of other guys in the classroom.

Daphne studied Alex for a moment. "No way"

"What?"

"You Like him don't you?" she had a huge grin on her face

"As if, Romeo seems like a Casanova. I'm not into guys who are so full of themselves." She looked over at him, he happened to be staring at her, she blushed a little and turned her attention back to the blonde next to her.

"Yah, okay" she snickered. "Anyways that's Sebastian Ace, Robin hood's prodigy and the boy every girl is after."

"Of course he is." She wouldn't let that smile or dimples get to her, she didn't hate nor like Robin that much. Of course she was happy for her mother but it was strange to have a potential step-father. The day finally came to an end. Alex and Daphne headed towards the student parking lot and as promised there was a black Lexus waiting for her.

"Enjoy your first day of school?" Daphne asked smiling

"I guess so, it's weird though." She said crossing her arms

"Why?"

"Cause like everyone is staring at me." Alex said scanning the front of the school

"That's just because they want to know who your parents are, here your coolness is determined by who your parents are." Daphne said

"Why?" she asked in disbelief "That sounds pretty ridiculous"

"I don't know, that's just how it is I guess." Daphne said

"Well what social class are you in?" Alex asked genially interested

"B list" she said confidently

"B list?" Alex said raising an eyebrow

"Gosh, you're like an alien" she joked. "Anyways B listers are like the fairy tale families who helped the a listers or just have a connection with them."

"Oh, interesting." Alex said

"So are you gunna tell me who your parents are? Since you know we are best friends as of first period." She said grinning

Alex laughed. "Sure, uhm my dad is Daniel and my mother is Regina, the evil queen apparently." She stopped, and turned to Daphne, "I know you don't have to be friends with me anymore Daphne its-"

"Of course I'm still your friend. It's just funny."

"What is?"

"My mother is Tinkerbell. And our mothers are like best friends."

"No way!"

"Yeah I swear! Like mother like daughters I guess." Daphne said locking arms with her.

"That's crazy, well do you want to come over since you know you're my only friend and all" Alex said walking towards her car.

"Wow, no invite angel?" Sebastian said coming from behind and leaning against her car.

"Of course not Romeo" she opened the door knocking him over, she laughed.

"It hurts me right here" he said pointing to his heart, he smirked and headed for the parking lot

"Whatever" Alex said she turned to Daphne, "my mom said I have to drive home Ella and Sadie. Who are they?" she asked. She didn't get a chance to meet all of her family members yet because she had only been reunited with Regina for about 2 days.

"Right there" Daphne said pointing to a girl with long blonde hair and brown eyes like Neal's, next to her was a girl with long brunette hair and blue eyes. "Sadie, Ella" Alex called they turned and headed towards her.

"Hey Daphne" Ella said combing her blonde hair with her fingers. "Uhm who's your friend?"

"Technically I'm your aunt Ella and as for you Sadie I'm your great aunt. By just call me Alex" she smiled. "Uhm let's get going." She said getting into her car, Sebastian was on his motorcycle, he winked at her as she drove past, she just rolled her eyes.

Regina and Tink had been in the kitchen all day preparing for Alex's party dinner that afternoon. Regina insisted on using magic to accomplish the task faster but Tink wouldn't allow it.

"I wonder if our daughters met each other" Regina said turning to Tink.

"Maybe, we'll see" Tink said as they continued to talk in the kitchen.

Alex came in dying of laughter while Daphne was red as can be. "Shut up Alex! It wasn't that funny!" Daphne yelled, she was so embarrassed and slightly pissed off.

"I'm sorry" Alex continued to laugh. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" Daphne glared at Alex who immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry, I need to tell someone" she gave her a big grin before running into the kitchen. Daphne chased her and tackled her onto the ground.

"Well that answers your question" Tink laughed looking at their daughters arguing and punching each other.

"Girls!" Regina yelled

They froze Daphne was sitting on Alex's stomach pinning her arms, they looked up at their mothers.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked

"Well Daphne here tried to-" Daphne covered her mouth before she could expose her secret. "Alex here, well let me tell you when she was in New York-" Alex flipped them over and covered her mouth. "Daphne!" she yelled "What? We'd be even!" Daphne said "Not to them! I just got here." Alex said getting off of her. They both stood up and did some sort of handshake. "Fine, truce." They both said at the same time.

Regina had her eyebrow raised as did Tink. "You guys just met each other and you already have a handshake?" Tink giggled

"Of course mom, we became best friends as of first period." Daphne said proudly

"So when I dropped you off Alexandra you made a best friend in 30 minutes?" Regina asked

"Yes, she's the sister I've always wanted. But never had." she smiled. "Aw!" Daphne said, she hugged Alex and whispered something into her ear. "EW!" Alex screamed and pushed her away. "Way to ruin the moment!" She tried to walk away but Daphne had jumped onto her. "You know you love this" she said laughing up the stairs. Alex piggy backed her all the way to her room.

"Our daughters are something else aren't they?" Regina said shaking her head. Tink just laughed, she completely agreed with her.


	2. Lies

"So are you excited for your dinner tonight?" Daphne asked

"Honestly, no. I'm kind of scared" Alex said walking over to her iPod pausing the music

"Darling why?"

"Well, what if they don't like me?"

Daphne laughed "Your family is the nicest people in the whole town, well with the exception of Rumple and your mother that is."

"Really?"

"Yah! Your uh... What is it... Step sister Snow, I think or half-sister? Your family tree is so confusing" the blonde said massaging her temples "Anyways she is probably the happiest person ever"

"I would think so" Alex teased, "Tell me about my mother's boyfriend"

"Robin Hood?"

"Yah"

Daphne sprawled across of her bed while Alex sat on the edge of it.

"What's he like?"

"Well, he is such a great guy. He's super good at outdoorsy things as you can imagine, uhm he is very good with kids. He does have a son after all" Daphne said

"He does?"

"Well, yah from his old wife Marian"

"Oh"

"You didn't meet him yet?"

"Well, I've been in my room unpacking since I got here and all that type of things, I barely met Robin let alone my potential brother, Having a brother would be cool"

"But you already have one" Daphne said sitting up

"What? My mother had another kid?"

"Well, no. She adopted your niece Emma's kid, Henry"

"What?" Alex said confused

"Regina adopted him not knowing that he was her step daughter's daughter's child" Daphne said laughing, she loved the confused look on her best friend's face

"Uh, am I related to everyone in this town?" Alex asked

"Pretty much, just the charmings, golds, and oh peter pan is Henry's great grandpa" Daphne smiled

"Uh, god. So I have two brothers Henry and Roland when my mom gets more serious with Robin" Alex said confirming her relationship ties

"Yes" Daphne said nodding

"Well I went from having no family to having a whole village" Alex smiled

"Exactly" Daphne said sitting next to her. "You'll meet them all tonight, it'll be fun!"

"Sure" Alex said rolling her eyes, she wasn't a fan of socializing. She glanced at her watch, "It's almost time for dinner, I'm sure everyone is arriving. We should change don't ya think?"

"Yup" Daphne walked up to her closet and opened the door. Her jaw dropped to the ground "Why do you have so much clothes!" she shrieked

"Well when I was in art school I got offered a modeling contract they said I could keep the clothes" Alex laughed at Daphne's screams

"Fashion show NOW!" she screamed

"Were going to be late!"

"I don't give a crap!" Daphne said, she walked towards the speakers and started playing September by Earth, Wind & Fire. Blasting it as loud as it could go, everyone could hear it but she didn't care, She danced her way towards Alex and pulled her up, they both giggled and tried on every single article of clothing they could get their hands on. Daphne decided to wear a simple yet elegant white dress that ended above her knees, it had thick straps, she let her long blonde hair cascade down her back. Alex decided to wear black, her long sleeve dress ended above her knees as well, the dress hugged her body, she sported a little cleavage in the front. The back of her dress was the reason why she loved it, it opened up just above her waist and was crisscrossed and tied in a little bow at the top.

"Man do we look hot or what?" Daphne said admiring her dress in the full length mirror

"Indeed ladies you do" Sebastian said leaning against the door, he wore a three piece vest suit like ones you'd see in a 50s movie.

"I must say Mr. Ace you do clean up well" Alex said smiling

"Well, I'm hungry so goodbye you two" Daphne said winking at Alex who immediately blushed, he smiled showing off his dimples. So close by Jon McLaughlin played in the background, He walked closer to her and turned the music down just a little, he grabbed her waist and hand. Her breath hitched at the contact, he continued to smile and started to move, they danced gracefully. As the song started to end he dipped her, his face inches from her face, too close for her comfort.

Shit he's going to kiss me she thought to herself, his lips barely brushed hers. She panicked, standing up and walking to her bed staring at the ground. He frowned and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. I shouldn't have led you on like that" Alex said tracing the patterns on her bed with her perfectly manicured nail. He grabbed her hands and met her beautiful brown eyes

"I like you a lot Angel, the minute you walked into school I had to accidently close your locker to get your attention and –"

"I can't do this Sebastian" she stood up and peered out of her window watching as more guests entered her home

"Why?" he asked standing behind her

"Because, I can't have my heart broken again" she said, letting a tear escape her eye

"You think I'd do that to you?"

"I know exactly how guys like you are, you jump from girl to girl and not worry about what happens to her in the end and –"

He immediately crushed his lips onto hers, she responded immediately she felt like melting to the ground. His lips felt so good on hers, it was magical. She pulled back when she heard a thump on her door, she walked over to the door and opened it. Robin stumbled back and fell to the ground with Regina on top of them.

"Mom?" she said in complete horror

"Nice Robin" Sebastian said laughing, Alex turned around and pushed him

"What Angel?" he said teasingly, Robin helped Regina up. Alex shook her head

"Your worst then teenagers" Regina blushed and smiled a little

"What were you two doing up here?" Robin asked smirking

"Nothing that concerns you" Alex said pushing past them and headed downstairs, Regina raised an eyebrow at Sebastian before heading downstairs as well.

"Alex, wait" Regina said grabbing her arm

"What Regina?" she snapped back, yanking her arm away from her grip

"Why are you so against Robin and i?"

"Because you act as if you don't miss my dad" she yelled

"Hey!" Regina yelled back "Of course I do, not a day goes by that I don't. Robin is my second chance at love. Just give him a chance Alexandra"

Alex sighed, "Fine" Regina smiled and hugged her daughter, "Nice dress you got there Hun"

"Why thank you" she said smiling "Now, let's go meet the rest of the family" Regina said leading her into the dining room

"Okay, Alex this is Snow and David"

"Hi" Alex said smiling

"My god you are just breath taking, you look exactly like Regina" Snow said

"Thank you" Alex blushed

"Hi, I'm Emma their daughter"

"Hi, Emma" Alex said hugging her

"I'm Neal, Emma's boyfriend and Henry's dad"

"Okay, Neal and Emma equals Henry" Alex said under her breath. "Okay got it"

"Next we have the Gold's" Regina said ushering her to go meet them

"Hello, Alexandra. I'm belle"

Inside Alex just wanted to scream, her favorite Disney princess was Belle. This was kind of a dream come true. She had to take a breath before talking to her. "It's such a pleasure to meet you Belle" Alex said smiling way to big, Belle laughed

"I'm Rumplestiltskin but call me Rumple" he said kissing her hand

"These are our children Laura and Louis" Belle said smiling

"Very nice to meet you" Alex said

"That's hook over there next to Tink and Daphne, Daphne's dad" Regina said pointing at the three at the table. "Now that everyone is acquainted why don't we start this dinner?" Regina said clapping her hands together. The dinner lasted a good 4 hours and people still lingered around the house. Alex collected the dishes and stepped into the kitchen to clean them, of course Sebastian was right behind her.

"Hey, uh we need to talk" He said leaning against the counter, she leaned in and kissed his cheek

"There you are baby!" A voice said from behind them, it was Laura.

"Baby?" Alex said watching Laura kiss him, he pulled away and looked back at Alex

"Sebastian, Robin needs your help" Regina said leaning inside the kitchen then disappearing

"I'll be right there" he yelled, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere please" he said jogging out of the kitchen. Alex immediately turned to Laura who saw the whole kissing of the cheek incident.

"I'm so sorry I had no-"

"Save it Princess" Laura snapped

"Uhm" Alex said

"Listen here, you stay the hell away from my boyfriend or else" she opened her palm and a small fire ball appeared, Alex took a step back. Laura smirked and walked out of the kitchen, Sebastian walked inside looking at her, he grabbed her hands "Alex, please let me explain"

"There is nothing to explain, you lied to me. I trusted you with my heart and you managed to break it within a couple hours" She said wiping her tears from her face

"Stay away from me" she said flicking her wrists, she vanished leaving him standing there alone.


	3. Hurt

Sebastian fisted his hands and slammed them on the counter

"Where's Alex?" Daphne asked, Sebastian didn't say a thing, avoiding eye contact with her

"Please, tell me you didn't make her cry" Daphne said glaring at him, he stood there looking at her hanging his head

"Are you serious!" she yelled

"What am I supposed to do? No one told me that Laura was coming back to town"

"God, you Idiot! Why the hell did you play Alex then, hmmm? Was it just to see if you could get in bed with the queen's daughter? Is that it, you douchebag?" Daphne yelled, she briskly walked to him and punched him square in the jaw "Stay away from her, or-"

"Or what punch me again Daphne?"

"Exactly" she said punching him in the gut this time, he clutched the counter for support

"Aren't you a feisty one" Sebastian said wiping the blood from his lip

"I can't believe you can still make jokes" Daphne said kicking him in the shin and walking into the dining room, almost running into her mother and Regina

"What are you up to munchkin?" Tinkerbell asked

"Munchkin mom? Really?" Daphne said shaking her head, Regina chuckled. Tink looked past her daughter at the bleeding boy by the counter

"Did you do that?" Tink asked, motioning Regina to look into the kitchen

"He deserved it" Daphne mumbled

"Dear, I hardly think anyone deserves a pissed off fairy" Regina said laughing

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tink asked raising her eyebrow at her

"The last time you got pissed off at me you had my heart in your hand, Tinkerbell" Regina said

"What? When was that?" Daphne asked

"That's another tale for another time, carry on with uh" Tink paused for a moment "Business" she said smiling awkwardly, Regina had the same dumb grin on her face

"You two are so weird" Daphne said shaking her head at the two women

"Quick question, did this have anything to do with my daughter?" Regina asked

"Uh, yah I guess" Daphne said

"Wait, you didn't happen to see if Alex used magic did you?" Regina asked

"Uhm, I'm pretty sure she vanished, because when I saw Sebastian the purple smoke thing just cleared" Daphne said, Regina's eyes widened

"Why?" Daphne asked, Tink looked at Regina and staring laughing

"Chip off the old block!" Tink said patting Regina's back, Regina glared at the blonde

"What's wrong with using magic?" Daphne asked

"I got this Regina" Tink said trying to regain her composure "You must do the hanky panky in order to gain magic, which is if you have magic that already runs in your family"

"Uhm, I assume that's old way of saying hockey pokey? That's not a big deal, everyone does it!" Daphne said with a straight face, Regina bit her lips trying not to laugh. Tink shook her head, "My god! What do they teach you at school?"

"Mom, I already know how to do the hockey pokey" Daphne said

"God, Regina what do they say nowadays?" Tink asked

"Daphne, you have to have bang someone in order to get magic. Do you understand now?" Regina asked smirking, Daphne immediately blushed

"Oh, I see" Daphne said

"Thank god" Tink said

"Well, if you excuse me. Uhm I'm going to look for Alex now" Daphne said practically running out of the room

"You knew she wasn't a virgin didn't you?" Regina said grabbing her arm

"I think you should take this up with your daughter Regina" Daphne said trying to escape from an even more awkward conversation, she quickly darted up the stairs rushing into Alex's room flying the door open

"Regina knows you're not a virgin!" Daphne shouted at a crying Alex, Alex's eyes widened in terror

"What! How?" she yelled back wiping her smeared make up with her blanket

"Uhm, I may or may not have accidentally told her" the blonde said nervously

"Oh my god, oh my god. This is going to be so awkward" Alex said pacing the room, she had a slight buzz going on trying to drown her sadness with vodka "Is she coming up?"

"Yeah, sorry Al" Daphne said "I think if you go back to crying in your bed and me comforting you, she'll leave us be for a bit" Daphne suggested

"Yah, that's good" Alex said trying to make herself cry again, but she couldn't it was as if she cried every last tear, they heard a knock on the door she panicked

"I can't do it!" Alex shouted

"Are you two alright in there?" Regina said from the other side of the door

"Alex!" Daphne shouted "Come on, think of dead chickens!"

Alex giggled "Dead chickens, Daphne!"

"I'm coming in!" Regina said turning the door handle

"I'm sorry Al" Daphne said poking her eyes

"Ow!" she yelled, she definitely was crying now

"Alexandra we need to have a talk" Regina said walking into her room, her arms crossed, Tink stood next to Regina

"What happened?" Tink asked, studying her daughter's dumb grin and Alex's red eyes

"Uhm, I" Daphne started to say but she froze up

"God dammit Daphne that hurt!" Alex said rubbing her sore eyes

"You poked her eyes didn't you" Regina said laughing

"What? How did you know that?" Daphne asked

"You're just like your mother" Regina said giggling "That's her signature trying to make me cry move"

"Yup, guilty" Tink said with a slight blush on her cheeks, Regina sat next to Alex conjuring up an ice pack, "Here" she said handing her daughter the ice pack

"Thanks" she mumbled

"Now, I hear you have your powers" Regina said smoothing the wrinkles from her dress

"Yah" Alex mumbled again

"When did you get them?"

"Do you really want to know?" Alex asked with a slight warning tone, Regina saw Daphne tense a bit and shift uncomfortable on the white sofa in the room

"Well, it's entirely up to you dear" Regina said crossing her legs, Alex let out a slow breath trying to fight back unwanted emotions

"I was 13 and I didn't want to but" Alex choked on her words, tears began to fill her dark eyes, Daphne instantly shot up and hugged her best friend

"It's okay Al, everything's fine" she said rubbing her friend's back, Tink and Regina exchanged looks

"It's not though" Alex said standing up grabbing the vodka bottle and gulping the last of its content "The worst part is, I can't ever truly trust a boy anymore" she said shaking her head "Daphne, I practically flung myself onto Sebastian and he has a girlfriend, I was too desperate and I tried to convince myself that this was good for me letting someone into my life and look what it's done" she sank to the ground hugging her knees, forgetting that her mother and Tink were in the room as well, Regina sat next to her hugging her, Alex cried into her mother's neck

"I love you Alexandra, I won't let anyone else hurt you ever again, I promise" Regina said kissing her forehead, Tink and Daphne sat together and watched the two in silence.


	4. Old Friend

"Alexandra" Robin said as he barged through the door, "Oh, I'm sorry for the interruption. What happened?" he asked

"Girl problems" Tink said laughing

"Oh, I see" he said slightly blushing

"What's wrong Robin?" Regina asked standing from her spot next to Alex

"Nothing, someone's here for Alex" he said

"For me?" Alex asked "Did they give you a name?"

"Alysia, I believe" Robin stated

"Alysia?" Alex said

"Who's that?" Daphne asked

"I have no idea" she mumbled before darting out of the room, running down the stairs and into the foyer. The four exchanged looks and followed after the brunette. Immediately Alex flung her arms around the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked, as tears escaped her eyes.

"I came for you silly!" the blonde said smiling widely

"How did you find me?" Alex asked

"That's a silly question" she stated "By the way, the guy who answered the door is so hot! I'm loving this place!"

"Please stop" Alex said gagging "That's my mother's boyfriend"

"Mmm, hot dad. I'm excited to meet the rest of your family" she said winking

"Oh god. But seriously, what are you doing here? Where's Anna?"

"You mean Alanna" the blonde said giving her a look.

"Wait, wait, wait what's with the different names E?" Alex asked

"I don't know I like the name Alysia, it sounds adventurous! And ever since we decided to leave our realm, I thought we should change our names to reduce suspicion" she said smiling " Little miss red head wanted to keep her name so I suggested adding the A L in front just to keep her true identity safe"

"You left your kingdom?" Alex said gasping

"Just for a bit, we left Kris in charge while we vacation for a bit"

"Well you are the queen, and I guess you know best" Alex said teasingly

"Trust me Al, I truly didn't want to leave but you know Alanna, she's so optimistic" Alysia said shaking her head

"Wait, where is Alanna again?" Alex asked

"That's why I'm here! I need your help" she said frowning "I think..." The blonde leaned in and whispered something to Alex that made her gasp.

"No way!" Alex said shocked

"What's wrong?" Daphne asked descending down the stairs with the others

"Oh, E-" Alex started to say before getting jabbed in the ribs by Alysia's arm "This is Alysia. Alysia this is my friend Daphne, her mum Tinkerbell, my mom Regina and well you've met Robin already"

The blonde immediately walked over to the bunch and smiled, she hugged Tink and Daphne. "You two are quite stunning." She walked over to Regina and stopped "I've heard many tales of you, you aren't as evil as they say. You're absolutely gorgeous! I see where Alex gets her looks from" she said smiling. Regina immediately blushed "Thank you?" Regina said

"Well you just blew your cover" Alex said laughing

"No I didn't" Alysia said turning around

"You just told my mom she wasn't as evil as they say, you dummy" Alex continued to laugh, Alysia narrowed her eyes on her friend giving her a death glare

"Okay, okay sorry" Alex said taking in deep breaths to suppress her laughter, her family stood there confused

"How did she know Regina was evil?" Tink asked

"Well, shall I explain or would you like to?" Alex asked Alysia

"All you" the blonde said leaning against the staircase, Alex turned towards her family

"Obviously you know she isn't from our realm, nor the realm we currently live in. But she is from a different realm filled with magic allowing her to actually find Storybrooke. Have you guys every seen the movie frozen?" Alex asked

"Never heard of it" Robin said, the others shook their head agreeing with Robin

"Well I guess we have to watch it tonight, but anyways Alysia is from that movie. Her real name is Elsa and her sister Alanna's real name is Anna. Elsa is the queen of Arendelle and Anna is the princess there" Alex said "Any questions so far?"

"What! I'm in a movie?" Alysia shrieked

"Yes" Alex said chuckling "Any other questions?"

"Just one" Regina said "How do you know them if they are from a different realm and you were in New York?" Regina asked

"New York?" Alysia asked, Alex sighed

"Okay, so I lied quite a bit to you all" Alex said biting her lip "Daphne I wasn't a model, Mom I wasn't in New York for most of my life and I didn't even go to high school or art school. But the whole incident I described earlier in the room is true"

"Why did you lie?" Regina asked, Alex stood there chewing at her lips, she could feel her palms getting sweaty

"I just… I didn't want my past to catch up with me"

* * *

**A/N : Yes, i just made my story more complicating and confusing. I couldn't resist not having the whole Arendelle crew in one of my stories, but don't worry things will become clear (; Thanks for reading! PLEASE review!**

**Xoxo, RM**


	5. Frozen?

Thank god most of their guests had left while they were upstairs, it was probably rude of Regina not to say goodbye but she didn't care what people thought of her, clearly. She did however care why her daughter lied to her

"Alexandra, why make up this big lie?" Regina asked

"Mom, please don't jump to conclusions" Alex said

"I just don't understand why you lied to me, what's the big secret? I honestly wouldn't mind you being wherever you were, just-" Regina started to say, Alex panicked and flicked her wrists disappearing a second time that night.

"Uhhh" Alysia said awkwardly

"Should we go after her?" Robin suggested

"No!" Daphne yelled

Everyone turned to look at her, questioning her comment

"Obviously she's been through a lot and she just needs her space, she'll come back when she's ready to talk" Daphne said

"Are you sure?" Tink asked

"Positive, right Alysia" Daphne said giving the blonde a silent, "Just nod look".

"Yes, exactly. In the meantime why don't we watch that movie I'm in! I'm quite curious to know how they portray me" Alysia said walking into the living room

"Fair warning love, I saw the recreation of my movie and they made me a bloody fox! Who knows what they've done with you" Robin countered

"A fox" Alysia said laughing

"Yes" Robin said shaking his head, Regina chuckled at his distress. He shot her a look that made her suppress her laughter "Shall we your majesty?" she smiled and took his arm, Tinkerbell and Daphne made gagging noises, Regina looked over her shoulder and cringed her face making the two laugh.

"Where's dad?" Daphne asked snaking her hand around her mother's waist, Tink threw her arm lazily around her daughter's shoulders

"Drinking all their alcohol, I suspect" Tink said shaking her head

"Hashtag pirate problems" Daphne said giggling

"What's a hashtag?" Tink asked, Daphne sighed

"That's another day's discussion" Daphne answered she laughed as they all piled onto the mills white couch. The four girls on one side of the couch while Robin and Hook sat on the floor in front of their wives.

"What's the movie called?" Regina asked

"How are we supposed to know? None of us is from this realm" Tink answered

"Well this is just great" Alysia said pouting

"Alex didn't tell us what it was called right?" Daphne asked

"She didn't" Robin replied

"Such a fail" Daphne said face palming herself

"Since we can't watch the movie, does anyone else know what a hashtag is?" Tink asked

"A what?" the other adults said in unison, Daphne sighed heavily

"It's something young people use on things like twitter and Instagram"

"What in bloody hell are those!" Hook yelled

"Social networks dad" Daphne said rolling her eyes "It's unbelievable you all have been in this world longer than I have and you still don't know technological terms" she said shaking her head

"Love, we were born in the enchanted forests. What do you expect?" Robin said chuckling

"Yah, yah, yah" Daphne said

"Mom! We're back!" Henry called from the front door, he headed for the living room with a sleepy Roland in his arms

"Where did you go?" Daphne asked

"I heard all the arguments, so I took Roland to get ice cream" Henry said laying Roland on top of another couch

"You went by yourself!" Regina yelled

"I'm 13 mom, I can walk a few blocks" Henry replies plopping himself on an ottoman "What are we watching?"

"Trying to watch something with me in it" Alysia said

"Who are you?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow

"I prefer Alysia but I'm called Elsa back in my realm"

"Elsa!" Henry stuttered "As in the Elsa of Arendalle?!"

"I take it you've seen my movie?" she asked

"Of course! It was so awesome! With all the swords and the funny trolls and Olaf. Is he actually real?"

"Who Olaf? Of course he is! He's like a child with all his questions" Alysia said smiling

"That's so cool! I love that movie!"

"Great, what is it called? Because we all don't know what it is"

"Frozen!" he said smiling "Wait, why are you here?"

"It's a long story, but I'm friends with your sister Alex"

"My sister? Whoa my sister is so cool" Henry said grinning, Regina couldn't help but smile

"Let's get this movie started before I fall asleep" Daphne suggested

* * *

Clear your mind, think of somewhere to think Alex, she repeating over and over in her mind. Regina kept asking her questions, she needed to think for a bit. She flicked her wrists thinking of her destination, she was hoping for someplace secluded in the forest but the forest reminded her of his beautiful green eyes. She opened her eyes as the smoke disappeared, taking in her new surroundings. She definitely was not in the forest.

"Angel!" A voice called from behind her

"Of all places" she mumbled, cursing under her breath

"What are you doing… in my room?" Sebastian asked

"I tried to use magic to get to the forest to get away from my family but the forest reminded me of your green eyes, and –" Sebastian walked straight up to her and took his chances and crashed his lips onto hers. He felt her try to pull back but he grabbed the back of her neck to keep her in place, he could feel her posture soften a bit, he pulled back to look into her eyes. She sighed, letting tears roll down her face

"What are you doing?" Alex croaked out "You have a girlfriend" she said sniffling

"I know" he whispered

* * *

**A/N : ****Sorry it took a while to add another chapter.. But, **Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW! 

**Xoxo, RM**


End file.
